


shall we get intimate again?

by ziggy styles (larryonmygaywardson)



Series: my baby likes buttered popcorn [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Blow Jobs, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Fluff, Food Kink, M/M, Movie Night, Sad with a Happy Ending, Smut, sort of???, there's popcorn involved but it doesn't go up anyone's ass i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 21:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5800576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryonmygaywardson/pseuds/ziggy%20styles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mouth tasted like shit, he noticed. His face scrunched up and he tried his best to slip away from Harry and out of his bed to wash up. He was stopped, though, by Harry whining and turning over to koala himself onto Louis.</p><p>“Stay,” he mumbles, lips against Louis’ shoulder.</p><p>Louis yawns, “I just need to brush my teeth, babe.”</p><p>Harry grumbles and opens his eyes slowly. Louis almost coos.</p><p>“Are you hungry?”</p><p>“Depends, is that an innuendo or are you offering me real food?”</p><p>Harry hums, “Mm, both, if you’d like.”</p><p>Louis snuffles out a laugh and nudges Harry off him softly.</p><p>“Make me toast, silly.”</p><p>or, the second part where Harry loves Louis, Louis makes assumptions, and nothing has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	shall we get intimate again?

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 is here already! I hope you enjoy it. This wasn't as deeply edited as the first part so hopefully the mistakes are minimal! 
> 
> Title from [Shiver Shiver by Walk the Moon](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3zSc767VGPg) because I get all of my story ideas from their music apparently???

He wakes up with curly hair in his face, snores filling the air of a room that wasn’t his and a boy sleeping deadweight in his arms. He wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

The rain hasn’t let up. The petrichor mixes with the smell of Harry’s skin, the concoction making Louis’ toes curl and mind go wild. He breathes it in, feeling intoxicated by it all as memories from the night before fill his head.

 

Not much had happened, but at the same time, a lot had happened. Harry had went through with his plans and Louis returned the favor and soon enough they were cuddled up in Harry’s bed, watching  _ Dirty Dancing  _ on his laptop and sharing soft, experimental kisses.

 

His mouth tasted like shit, he noticed. His face scrunched up and he tried his best to slip away from Harry and out of his bed to wash up. He was stopped, though, by Harry whining and turning over to koala himself onto Louis.

 

“Stay,” he mumbles, lips against Louis’ shoulder.

 

Louis yawns, “I just need to brush my teeth, babe.”

 

Harry grumbles and opens his eyes slowly. Louis almost coos.

 

“Are you hungry?” 

 

“Depends, is that an innuendo or are you offering me real food?”

 

Harry hums, “Mm, both, if you’d like.”

 

Louis snuffles out a laugh and nudges Harry off him softly.

 

“Make me toast, silly.”

 

Harry pouts at him, crawling out of bed nonetheless, faux-sadness on his face as he kisses Louis’ forehead and bumbles out of the room. Louis watches him walk away, lazily grinning to himself at the sight of his boxer-clad bum. 

 

He inhales deeply, finally sitting up and rubbing sleep out of his eyes. He goes to the bathroom and uses the toilet, washing up and rinsing out his mouth quickly after.

 

When he goes out to the kitchen, Harry is cutting up fruit and singing along to a song playing from his phone.

 

“Hey there, lovely,” Louis greets him, walking towards him and wrapping his arms around his torso.

 

“Hi, handsome,” Harry replies with a giggle. Louis kisses behind his ear and at the juncture of his jaw, smiling happily as the boy squirms in his arms.

 

“Bananas with your toast?” Harry asks, moving to grab a plate with two pieces already on it.

 

Louis nods, arms still secured around him, “Mm, some blueberries too.” 

 

Harry piles the fruit on, Louis clinging to his back the whole time. He felt closer than he ever had, not only physically, but emotionally.Harry had told him so much the night before, and it was all coming back in bits and pieces-- _ Eric, remember the first guy? He was jealous and rude about it, but he broke up with me because he could tell I had a thing for you. _

 

A thing. That’s what this seemed to be right now- _ a thing _ . Louis didn’t want to put a name on it. Harry didn’t seem to do it at the moment either.

 

They sat at the kitchen table. Louis stabbed his fork into a few slices of syrup-covered banana as Harry’s foot nudged his ankle.  _ Devon, the one I dated for only a short while last year, he dumped me for the same reason. He was nicer about it, though, said he could tell from the start. Told me he knew from the way we looked at each other and touched each other, and told himself that I couldn’t ever treat him like that, and for a good reason. _

 

They ate in silence until Harry’s morning playlist was cut off by the annoying tune of his ringtone. He sighed and walked to the counter to get it, looking at Louis apologetically before answering it. Louis continues to eat his toast indifferently. The kitchen is boring now. 

 

“Hello,” Harry says to whoever’s on the other line. He walks out into the hallway, Louis’ eyes following him.  _ Wyatt, the one between Eric and Devon. He  _ **_hated_ ** _ you. I guess you were more obvious than I was at that time, because any time we all hung out, he’d leave complaining about how you took all my attention away from him.  _

 

Louis tries not to listen to Harry’s conversation. He focuses on the texture of the blueberries, the stickiness of the syrup, the crisp crust of the toast, but-

 

“Yeah, sure, I’ll meet up with you,” Harry is saying. He sounds exasperated. Louis’ blinks at his food. “I know, I get it… Yeah, I’ll see you then.”

 

He looks up when Harry walks in, his fork making an unpleasant sound as he moves a piece of fruit away from him distractedly.

 

“That was Cameron.”

 

_ Cameron, he’s. You know. I thought he’d help me get over you and it worked, for a while, but then you ruined another damned relationship for me,  _ Harry had said, with a laugh, at the irony of it all.

 

“Oh?”

 

“Yeah,” Harry smiles, not fully, “He wants to have lunch today.”

 

They’re silent for a moment. Harry sits back at his seat across from Louis.

 

“You’re going to lunch today then, I assume?”

 

Harry nods and Louis feels his heart drop. He’s not sure why that’s the phrase people use, he ponders. It doesn’t feel much like a drop--it feels more like his heart is concaving, like instead of failing or  _ dropping _ , it’s turning in on itself, trying to disappear without actually leaving. _ If it left, that would be nice, _ Louis thinks, because then he wouldn’t feel that, or anything at all.

 

He plays it off by looking at the digital clock on the oven. It’s 9:12am.

 

“I’m meant to be at Liam’s soon,” he lies. Harry raises his eyebrows, he sees out of the corner of his eyes.

 

“Oh, okay,” he babbles, “If you need to go get dressed, I’ll get your plate-”

 

“That would be lovely, H,” Louis says, barely moving his lips, just in the way Harry had whispered to him just hours before.

 

_ You’ve been so wonderful to me for the last three years, Lou, I can’t believe I put you through this.  _

 

He’d even kissed him before and after saying it.

  
  


He walks, grudgingly, to Harry’s room and pulls on his clothes. He hears Harry washing dishes. 

 

“Thanks for having me over,” Louis says monotonously, standing in the doorway of Harry’s kitchen. Harry is drying his hands, so he tosses the towel to the counter as he walks towards him.

 

“Thank you for keeping me company,” he responds. He seems to notice Louis’ change in attitude, “Are we okay?”

 

Louis looks up at him and swallows, “Yeah, best friends forever, right?

  
  


“Tell Liam I said hi,” Harry says, after a moment of silence, knowing not to question Louis any further, “I’ll call you.”

 

“You do that.”

 

“Take an umbrella if you need.”

 

Louis walks to his building in the rain, soaking wet without an umbrella. Cars drive by. The world turns at it’s normal pace. He can hear fellow pedestrians chatter. There’s no pretty pink lips, chocolate curls or eyes as green as grass to keep him on the edge of his seat. Everything is grey, just like he feels. 

 

Louis knows why sad things always happen in the rain.

  
  


Harry calls him that night. He lets his phone ring.

  
  


He goes to work the next morning as if nothing had happened. He gets a few texts from Harry and tries his best to not think about it. 

 

He can live life without Harry, he’s sure. He did it for twenty years before. A week or so to try and get over this would be enough, surely.

 

Except, it’s not. 

         He spent at least three minutes in every mirror in his apartment running his fingers over the dark, unfading marks Harry had left on his neck. He woke up cuddling a pillow multiple times, and took naps in the afternoon, which he never does. 

 

At the end of the week it all hits him. He goes home and wants Harry there, watching an old movie under the thin bed sheets that they turn into a fort like they do every Friday night. He wants to have Harry next to him, laying on his stomach with his elbows resting on throw pillows that he stole from the couch. He wants to throw pieces popcorn up into the air and try to catch them in his mouth while Harry cackles at him. 

 

He wants all of this, but he can’t have it. He can’t have it because he loves Harry and he thought Harry loved him back but apparently he was wrong and he shouldn’t be all that surprised because he’s probably not what’s best for Harry and they both know it-

 

The doorknob of his front door turns, creaking obnoxiously and breaking Louis out of his trance-like state. He jumps up from his spot on the couch, his phone falling to the floor with an irksome sound as he prepared for the worst, all as the door opened slowly.

 

It’s Harry. His eyes match Louis’ wide ones, big and green and dopey.

 

“The key is in the potted plant,” is the explanation he offers.

 

Louis lets his snark get the better of him this time around, “I’m aware.”

 

“Did I do something?”

 

It feels like a mexican standoff with only two parties involved. Except, there’s actually four parties--Harry, Louis, and the unseen: Louis’ heart and Louis’ brain which are demanding that he does many different things, both with weapons drawn.

  
  


“Yes,” he finally admits. His heart lowers it’s defense in defeat, but his brain is persistent and cocks it’s gun instead, “Yes you did.”

 

“What was it?”

  
  


Harry’s gun looks like it might slip out of his hands.

 

His brain has it’s finger on the trigger. His heart, on the other hand, holsters it’s gun and steps out of the square.

  
  


“Are you really that thick?”  _ Bang. _

 

Harry gapes at him, “I really don’t know what I did, Lou.”

 

“You, fuck. You told me all of that shit about  _ the last three years  _ and  _ having a thing for me  _ then you turn around and get back with him just like that,” he huffed as the smoke cleared from the shots he made, “and it hurts, okay?”

 

He’s breathing heavy, trying not to cry. Harry’s looks worried as he steps cautiously towards him. Louis closes his eyes tight.

 

“Louis,” Harry is… Laughing? Louis opens his eyes and watches as Harry places his hands on the sides of his face, “Do you know what they say about assuming?”

 

He’s silent. Harry continues, “It sure makes an  _ ass  _ out of  _ you _ and  _ me _ .”

 

Louis gulps and furrow his eyebrows together.   
  


“I didn’t get back together with Cameron, Lou,” he spoke softly. 

 

It hit Louis in waves, his realization. First, he was confused. Then, he was happy, then angry, then embarrassed.

 

“Shit,” he mutters, lowering his head, “Shit, shit,  _ shit  _ Harry, I’m so sorry. I don’t know why I thought that, you’re so much better than that-”

 

Harry’s hands drop to grab Louis’ as he shakes his head and tries to back away.

 

“Lou,” he says in a chuckle while Louis tries to hide his face. Harry pulls him towards him and wraps his arm around him. The concave in Louis’ heart fills up like a balloon and Harry is the helium tank that makes him feel lighter than a feather and caused him to float away. 

 

“I’m so sorry,” Louis giggles into Harry’s chest. In retrospect, it’s all pretty funny. His face is still red when he pulls away and looks Harry in the eye, “Why am I so dumb?”

 

“Not dumb,” he says, “Just paranoid.”

 

“Let’s build a fort and watch movies,” Louis suggests. Harry smiles. He kisses Louis, sending a shiver down his body--He'd only first experienced the sensation of kissing Harry four days prior, but had been selfishly craving it ever since. His hands went up to rest on Harry's neck and Harry’s traveled lower to cup his arse. Louis lets out a squeak, the sound muffled by their kiss and Harry’s accompanying laugh. 

 

Louis teasingly pinches his nipple, making Harry let out an equally embarrassing sound.  _ Karma _ .

 

“Let me take your coat,” Louis mumbles against his lips. Harry smiles as Louis unzips his jacket, kissing him eagerly as he does so. They both get lost in it, Harry’s mouth parting in submission-    Louis hasn’t felt more invited to anything in his entire life. The coat drops to the floor, long forgotten as Louis backs Harry up against the wall beside the door. 

“That’s going to get dirty,” he mentions. Louis laughs and kicks it away.

 

“Not the only thing that will,” he jokes. Harry hums happily and pulls him back for another sloppy string of kisses. At some point, Louis must’ve slotted his leg between Harry’s, because minutes later they find themselves rutting against each other, small noises escaping Harry’s mouth and settling on Louis’ tongue.

 

Louis’ hands somehow end up traveling to Harry’s chest, beginning to unbutton his shirt. He had to disconnect their lips for a moment to collect his thoughts, but ends up giggling at himself.

  
  


“What?” Harry asks, voice worried.

 

“It’s nothing,” he says, then removes himself from Harry, “I’ll go get the bed sheets, you can choose the movie.” 

 

He picks up Harry’s coat and hangs it on the rack near them, feeling the boy’s eyes on him all the while. He sort of wants to turn around and have at Harry right then and there, but it’s movie night, goddamnit and if he skips that tradition even once then his name isn’t Louis Tomlinson.

 

“Is Clockwork Orange okay?”

Louis shuts the door of his linen closet and walks down the hall, “A little out there for your choice, H.”

 

“Yeah, but the phallic statue scene always makes up for it.”

 

“Of course it does,” Louis chuckles. He tosses the worn sheets to Harry, “Start on the fort, babes, I'll go make popcorn.”

 

“Try not to burn it this time,” he teases. Louis sticks his tongue out at him, to which Harry blows him a kiss and giggles.  

 

Louis burns it because nothing has changed. When he comes out to the living room, the smell of burnt popcorn trailing behind him, Harry had most of the fort complete- a duvet lying on the floor and the bed sheets tucked into couch cushions. He was tossing throw pillows onto the floor of the fort, the movie’s menu screen playing classical music from the tv. Louis watches fondly and he turns around eventually, smiling.

 

“You burnt it,” Harry says. 

 

Louis nods, handing the bowl to him, “Tomlinson special.”

 

           Harry laughs and kisses Louis’ cheek shortly before disappearing into the fort.

 

“Press play,” he says, then adds: “please.”

 

Louis does so and crawls into the fort as well, sitting with his back against the couch and legs stretched out so they overlapped Harry’s, who was lying on his tummy with his elbows on two pillows, just as Louis expected. 

 

The movie starts and ominous music plays as the opening credits roll and Louis relaxes, shrugging his shoulders until he was comfortable. 

 

Harry was entranced by the movie, his eyes on the tv while he dug his hand into the popcorn bowl and munched away. Louis thought he was beautiful like this. He thought that every 

week, but this week was different--he had  _ kissed  _ the lips that he had always assumed tasted sweeter than honey (he was right). He had pulled at the beautiful curls in a way that wasn’t playful. The eyelashes that framed his doe eyes had tickled his chin when they cuddle in Harry’s bed. His lips had pressed kisses into the dimples in his cheeks and the hands that lifted popcorn to his mouth at this moment had touched him in every place imaginable. The shoulders--broader than anything and one of Louis’ favorite things in the world, had dug into Louis’ side when they slept, tangled up and happy. 

 

About thirty minutes into the film, Harry got up to get a drink.

 

“You want anything?”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                

“Just you.”

 

“Soon enough,” he said, waggling his eyebrows and shaking his bum just for show. Louis laughed and grabbed a handful of popcorn for himself. 

 

He comes back a few minutes later with tea for the two of them. Just milk in Louis’, how he likes it. It warms his heart at how Harry knows him--even more so than usual. He knows Harry only has one sugar in his, though he’s not much of a tea drinker. 

 

Harry’s elbows and back must’ve started to hurt because he sets his tea down carefully on the blanket beneath them and crawls into Louis’ lap without a word. He’s not as small as Louis, but he manages to compact himself enough to fit. His eyelashes flutter against Louis’ clavicle and it makes him smile. There’s a looming warmth around them, a silent understanding that neither of them want to be anywhere but there, with anyone but one another.                     

 

Harry laughs at Alex fighting off the cat lady with the penis statue, giggling and running his hand down Louis’ side gingerly. Louis laughs quietly, pressing a kiss to the side of Harry’s head and tightening his grip on him. Harry hums and wiggles around teasingly, nuzzling his head back onto his shoulder. Louis teases right back with a smirk, resting one hand on his thigh while the other sneaks up under his shirt. Harry’s breath hitches as Louis’ fingers travel delicately up his torso, tickling his ribs and pinching his skin softly.           

 

He decides to go even further, his fingers skimming across both his nipples and making Harry shiver. It happens along with the crescendo of the song playing in the movie: Harry arching his back and rolling his hips down against Louis. Louis scratching down Harry’s chest gently, then adding more pressure when he hears the boy whimpering lightly.

 

Harry sets his head back on Louis’ shoulder with a deep breath and turns to whisper in Louis’ ear.

 

“I don’t want to ruin the sanctity of movie night or anything, but I also really,  _ really  _ want you to fuck me.”  

Louis gulps down a groan and brings his hand to Harry’s crotch, cupping his already half-hard cock through his tight jeans. 

 

“I can do that for you,” he mutters in reply. Harry nods and ruts up into his hand pathetically, digging his nails into the Louis' thighs.

 

“Let me turn around,” Harry says, already moving to his knees to wobble around and flop back onto Louis’ lap, not without an ‘oof’.

 

Louis laughs and pulls him down by the collar of his shirt for a sloppy kiss. It’s wet and loud and lovely and neither of them could get enough. Louis has a hand placed on Harry’s exposed chest (he hadn’t bothered to button up the top three buttons after their previous snog session), and his tongue pressing against the roof of Harry’s mouth, and it's all a bit too much. 

 

“Harry,” he breathes out, “H, do you want to go to my room for this?”

Harry shakes his head, grinding down harshly into Louis’ groin, “Want you to take me right here, if you don't mind.” 

 

Louis can’t help but grunt and kiss him hard.

 

“Need… Need stuff,” he manages to get out between Harry licking into his mouth. 

 

The boy pouts and scratches a hand down the back of Louis’ neck, “Go get the  _ stuff  _ then.”

 

“You’re closer,” Louis claims, breathing heavy and slipping his fingers under Harry’s waistband. He pulls at the elastic of his boxers, snapping them teasingly against the skin of his bum.

 

Harry rolls his eyes and kisses him once more, pulling him down onto the floor and slotting his legs around his waist. He lays them both on their sides, the duvet underneath them twisting with their bodies.

 

“Now you’re closer,” he claims. Louis grumbles and tackles him to the floor, kissing him rough on the lips and softly all over his face. He gives him a sequence of short pecks before rolling off of him and crawling out of their fort.

 

“Get undressed,” he says as he stands up, “I’ll be back in a mo’.” 

 

“Yes, sir,” Harry jokes. Louis will act like it doesn’t do anything for him. 

 

He walks to his room in a subtle rush, eager to please. He feels like he’s walking on air, like a wire, live with electricity, is running through him, sparking in his fingers and shoulders and toes--everywhere his body ended just put a curve in the wire, sending it back to itself: a never ending source of energy. 

He rummages through his bathroom, grabbing a few condoms and a bottle of lube before setting them on the counter and giving himself a look in the mirror. His hair was a mess, and to be fair it was one before Harry had even arrived, but the snogging didn’t help at all. The marks on his neck had faded significantly, but louis reminded himself that he would have fresh ones soon enough.

 

The thought alone sends a jolt of energy down his spine. He splashes his face with water and shakes out his jitters before grabbing the necessities and heading back out to the living room.

 

Alex is being brainwashed in the movie when he emerges, and Louis supposes the same might be happening to him as he looks at Harry. He was a vision--his skin, all exposed, was deliciously pale and tinted blue from the odd lighting provided by the tv. His hair--which was in a bun previously--was now resting on his shoulders and collarbones, long, loose ringlets that shined in the low lighting. He was sitting in the fort with his legs crossed, completely starkers save the boxers he was sporting.

 

Louis tossed the condoms and lube to him, laughing when they all ricocheted off his chest and scattered onto the duvet, despite making his best efforts to catch them.

 

He crawls on his knees under the roof of the fort, wrapping Harry up in his arms and kissing him languidly. Harry feels like the afternoon sun and tastes like salted butter and smells like the earth-and maybe that’s because that’s what Harry was slowly becoming-the Earth. Louis’ world.

 

He almost snorts at the thought. Then he does.

  
  


“What,” Harry asks dopily as he tosses Louis’ shirt to the floor.

 

“It’s,” Louis giggles, “It’s just you.”

 

“What about me?” He questions, sounding cutely concerned. 

 

“You make me think dumb things,” he explains, running a thumb across the boy’s bottom lip, “and also very naughty things.”

 

“Mm, well you know me,” Harry grins, then sings: “You can make your fantasy into a reality.”

 

“You just sang a two-thousand-ten Demi Lovato song with a stiffy rubbing up on my thigh.”

 

“That I did,” Harry sighs, “C’mon, get your joggers off.”

 

“You’re closer,” Louis jokes with a big smile. Harry chuckles and backs away from him, moving so his arms are slotted over Louis’ thighs and he’s lying between his legs. He leans down, his face inching closer and closer to his clothed, half-hard dick. Harry catches one of the drawstrings of his trousers with his front teeth, batting his eyelashes at Louis as he pulled away, untying the knot slowly but surely. 

 

“Fuck,” Louis swears between clenched teeth as Harry kisses the obvious bulge, open mouthed and wet over the fabric of his joggers.

 

“Can I blow you?” Harry asks as he hooks his fingers under his waistband. Louis lifts his hips to let him pull them down more easily, “Just for a bit of course. Don’t want to miss out on the opportunity to get fucked into your floor, yeah?”

 

Louis nods just as Harry laughs, “Commando? You knew I was coming over, didn’t you?”

 

“I didn’t,” Louis mumbles. He breaths out his nose, “Was gonna have a pitty wank after I showered, figured it wasn’t worth the effort.”

 

“Just your luck then,” Harry teases with a wink. He’s fully hard now, his cock standing proud, red and flush. Harry looks at it like it’s his Lord and Savior.

 

“God, I love you,” he whispers, then looks up into Louis’ eyes, “Your cock is good, too.”

 

Louis blushed, despite himself and ran a hand through Harry’s hair, “Mutual.”

 

Harry has the sweetest look on his face for someone who’s about to suck a dick.

 

He mouths up his length, licking a stripe down one side when he reaches the head, and repeats the actions to the other side before he starts tonguing at the slit, rubbing his thumb across Louis’ waist as he does so. 

 

“Haz, please,” Louis winces. Harry’s lips twitch with a smile before he takes Louis inch by inch into his mouth. He was just as great as Louis remembered, every swirl of his tongue and flutter of his throat driving him wild.

 

“Harry,” he growls out, “You’re so fucking good at this, you know that?”

 

Harry hums around him at the praise, taking Louis even deeper in his mouth, his nose pressing into his pubes and eyelashes tickling the bottom of his belly. He keeps him there, not even flinching. Louis notices his hips rutting onto the floor and has to close his eyes for a moment.

 

“Shit, shit,” he hisses out, “H,  _ God. _ ”

 

Harry hums again, knowing how this is effecting Louis, no doubt. He moves his hand away from Louis’ thigh to pat around the floor until he finds what he’s searching for. He hands Louis the bottle of lube and waggles his fingers.

 

Louis gets the message, shakily clicking the lid open and pouring a coat of it over Harry’s fingers. Harry gags around a  _ thank you  _ and reaches behind himself, slipping his hand into his boxers, starting to finger himself open for Louis. The angle looks like hell but Harry looks like heaven. He’s breathing hard through his nose, the small puffs of air prickling across Louis’ sensitive skin. 

 

He can’t even think straight when Harry starts whimpering around his cock, his fingers and head moving in sync. 

 

“Harry, Harry,” he pants out, “Babe, let me-”

 

Harry nods, swallowing weakly around him before moving away with a small  _ pop _ and making a quick work of taking off his pants.

 

“Want you inside me,” he says, voice rasped. Louis would totally oblige, but-

 

“Let me finish prepping you, love.”

 

“Hurry,” he whines. They both assume positions, Louis on his knees and Harry in front of him on all fours. Louis gets right to it, starting out with one then adding a second soon enough, working up to three when Harry moans out, “ _ more, please. _ ”

 

“You think you’re good?” Louis questions, leaving a small kiss on Harry’s lower back.

 

“I’m good. Great. Grand, wonderful,” he rambles, “please just fuck me already.”

 

“Only because you asked nicely,” Louis jokes. Harry huffs so he chuckles and says, “C’mon babe, on your back.”

 

Harry rolls over, laying on his back with a frantic smile. Louis grabs a condom, tearing the foil but stopping when he heard Harry mutter something.

 

“What?”

 

“Um-I. I was just saying that I’m clean.”

 

“Oh. Well so am I, I just-”

 

“You can use one if you want…”

They stare at each other for a moment.

 

“Do you want me to skip the condom?” Louis breaks the silence.

 

Harry barely opens his mouth, “If you want to use one, by all means-”

 

“Harry,” Louis interrupts him, “What do  _ you  _ want?”

Harry takes a deep breath and Louis feels his foot running up his ankle.

 

“I want to feel you,” he says quietly, “I want you to fuck me ‘til I’m raw,” he adds, sitting up and grabbing the lube beside them. He puts a hand on Louis’ neck and whispers in his ear, “I want to feel you for days.”

 

Louis swallows thickly as Harry coats his cock with a decent amount of lube, stroking it three times before he looks up to him, their noses brushing. Louis kisses him slowly, pushing him gently onto his back. 

 

A sequence of flashes on the tv illuminate Harry’s skin in short increments. Loud classical music plays around them as Louis presses himself into Harry but he can’t hear it over the painfully beautiful sounds Harry’s making. His face contorts, eyes closed and mouth open when Louis brings himself out and thrusts in roughly. 

 

“Lou,” he gasps out, his legs folding around Louis’ waist in attempt to bring him closer to him, “Harder, harder, please.”

 

Louis gives him what he wants, bending over and practically jack-rabbiting Harry’s hole. Harry moans and lets out small  _ yes, yes, yes _ -s, his nails running roughly down Louis’ back. Louis looks down at him, breathing heavy and arms flexing as he fucks Harry. His gaze breaks from his face and moves downward, sparking an idea.

 

“Shit!  _ Fuck,  _ yes, Louis!” Harry shouts as Louis takes his left nipple into his mouth, nailing his prostate right in time with it. Louis nibbles lightly across his chest before giving the right one the same treatment.

 

Harry’s hands fly upwards involuntarily, looking for something to grip onto, but he only ends up knocking his hand into the bowl of popcorn he left on the floor previously. 

 

Louis lifts his head up and Looks at Harry, both of them laughing because it’s just  _ them _ , Harry and Louis, enjoying their movie night in new ways. Louis leans up, rocking his hips more slowly into Harry as he kisses him and moves his hand from Harry’s hip to the popcorn bowl, grabbing a few pieces and feeding them to Harry with another squabble of laughter.

 

    When he swallows the last piece, he slips two of Louis’ fingers past his lips and sucks on them. Louis’ thrusts falter, his mind going in circles over this boy.  _ His  _ boy. 

 

“Salty,” Harry comments when he opens his mouth, Louis’ hand falling limp on his chin. 

 

“Fucking hell,” he mutters, taking a moment to sit up and lift Harry’s hips up. His thumbs press into his jutting hipbone while his hands wrap around his love handles, pulling him back to meet his hips every time he moved back into him. 

 

“Louis,” Harry breathes out, “Lou, Lou,  _ Louuu _ .”

 

“God, I love you,” Louis says, ducking down to kiss him sweetly. It's not so sweet soon enough, with Harry’s hair in his hands and his tongue in his mouth. 

 

“Love you too,” Harry mutters against his lips, “Love you so much, Lou.”  

    Louis smiles wide and runs his hands down Harry’s torso, maintaining a steady pace with his hips.

 

“I'm gonna come,” Harry moans out a few moments later, the heels of his feet digging into Louis’ ass. 

 

“Come then, H.”

 

He shakes his head, “No. No, no, no. Come with me.”

 

“Yeah?” Louis asks, raising his eyebrows. Harry bites his lip and nods.

 

“C'mon Lou,” he whines. His fingers scrape up Louis’ chest and up to his face so he can cup his face, “Come with me. For me? Come  _ inside me. _ ”

 

    The last part comes out as a gasp because Harry feels Louis spilling hot white spurts in him. He's coming then, too, his jaw slack as he lets out a long, whiny moan. His come splatters both his and Louis’ chests. Louis kisses him through it, rocking his hips slowly and letting out his own low grunts.

 

“Oh my god,” Harry states about two minutes later. Louis pulls out of him and rolls over to lie next to him. 

 

“You're incredible,” he tells Harry as he kisses his temple.

 

“Have you seen yourself?”

 

“I've seen myself, just haven't fucked myself.”

 

“Now there's an image,” Harry giggles into his chest, “my ass is a mess.”

 

“So’s your hair,” Louis pulls a start popcorn kernel out of his curls.

 

“I'm gonna want this all the time now,” Harry whispers a few minutes later, his thumb rubbing a line across louis’ bottom left rib.

 

“You're not the only one.”

 

“I'm sorry for making you feel like I didn't want you.”

 

       Louis hears this and tuts.

 

“No need for apologies now, love, only snuggles.”

 

“Can we take a shower after the movie?”

 

“Of course, H.”

 

    Besides being naked, nothing's really changed. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading! Constructive criticism is appreciated! Find me on tumblr: popcornlarrie :^)


End file.
